GP Thunder Extreme Prototype
The GP Thunder Extreme Prototype is a well armed off-road car in Just Cause (1). The Just Cause Demo calls this vehicle a Prototype MV. Appearance It's based on the real world Hummer H3. It's a pick-up type vehicle and looks like it was designed for off-roading. Performance It isn't the fastest car around but it's certainly the sturdiest and can withstand a lot of damage. It has four-wheel drive in lower speeds. This is a great vehicle for village liberations or military base takeovers. Just be careful for explosives (grenades, tank turret, etc) as they typically deal the most damage to this vehicle. Weapons This vehicle's weapons are hidden. They can be activated the same way that one would normally switch between different weapons in a helicopter. The Garret Paladin also has hidden weapons, but it only has a machine gun. The GP Thunder has a longer firing range and the missile launcher makes it one of the best ground vehicles to use in a liberation mission, or during Heat. *Machine-guns. There's two, near the front lights. *Missiles (shoots 1 at a time). The missile launcher is at the right front corner. The console versions of the game (or at least some of them) allow the player to aim vehicle weapons either manually, or to let the game auto-aim them. The PC version only has auto-aim for all vehicle mounted weapons. Locations *Available from Heavy drop after the mission Love is in the Air. *At the Agency 04 "Camp Beachcomber" safehouse. This one is the only one that is not programmed as a heavy drop vehicle, so using it will not prevent the player from requesting heavy drops. Trivia *It looks a lot like a Hummer HX, but those were made in 2008. Just Cause (1) is from 2006. Maybe the people at General Motors were inspired by this game? *This is the predecessor of the Just Cause 2 "Hedge Wildchild" - a newer armed off-road car for The Agency. *You need to obtain this vehicle in the Just Cause Demo to complete the demo. **The demo calls this vehicle a "Prototype MV". Both vehicles are based on the same real vehicle, so the similar in-game name make sense. Gallery GP Thunder Extreme Prototype, front view..jpg GP Thunder Extreme Prototype, side view..jpg GP Thunder Extreme Prototype, rear view..jpg GP Thunder Extreme Prototype, side view from behind..jpg GP Thunder Extreme Prototype.png GP Thunder Extreme Prototype, view of the Engine..jpg GP Thunder Extreme Prototype, inside view..jpg GP Thunder Extreme Prototype, view of the underside parts..jpg|View of the underside parts. JC1 loading 7 (GP Thunder Extreme Prototype, Heavy Drop, Spanish).jpg|Seen in a loading image that explains how to order a Heavy drop at the PDA. Note the Spanish language. Three agency vehicles available through Heavy Drop..jpg|Agency vehicles available through Heavy drop: A Bald Eagle Persuader on the left, a Whiptail Gyrocopter in the middle, and GP Thunder Extreme Prototype on the right. (Real) Hummer, model -HX-, concept.jpg|(Real), Hummer HX. Video Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Content Category:Military Vehicles Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito